Loki Imagines (Loki x ReaderOC Fanfic)
by PsychoAsh6463
Summary: Hello there! I am guessing you are here to read Loki fanfiction, no? Well, welcome to my little book of imagines. If you want to request anything, just fill out the request form in my profile bio and send it to me. Basically this fanfic consists of little scenarios concerning Loki and the Reader/OC, but I will mainly be posting xReader. Anyways, enjoy reading!
1. Disclaimer Index

Hello there and welcome to my litte book of imagines! I will be taking requests and posting my own ideas on here for Loki x Reader/OC imagines. The request form is on my profile bio. Please note that some of these will feature explitic content, however I will put a warning at the start of those chapters. Sadly, I do not own Loki or any characters created by Marvel. All characters featured in this fanfic (except the OC's) belong to Marvel. Anyways, enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Index:**

_Chapter 1: Disclaimer/Index [current]_

_Chapter 2: Lab Partners (Part 1)_

_Chapter 3: Anywhere You Want_

_Chapter 4: Nightmares_

_Chapter 5: Here To Stay_

_Chapter 6: Magic Flow_

_Chapter 7: Just One More Kiss_


	2. Lab Partners (Part 1)

Hiya! So for my first chapter I'm going to be posting one of my own ideas. This is a Loki x Reader so yeah. Enjoy!

Summary: Loki is a loner at Surline Elementary School, constantly being teased by Tony Stark and his group of popular kids. Not even Bruce Banner, the school nerd, likes Loki. But everything changes when Y/n Stark, Tony Stark's younger sister, gets paired up with Loki as lab partners.

Key:  
Y/n = Your name  
L/f/t = Least favourite teacher

* * *

"Hey, Loki!" someone shouted from behind Loki, prompting him to turn around, only for the person to throw a slushie in his face. "Really, Tony?" Loki glared at the older boy, wipeing slushie out of his eyes as the familure burn started to set in. Tony only laughed, watching as Loki wiped his face clean of the sticky drink.

"Serves you right for being such a freak!" Natasha spat, a smirk growing upon her face as she watched Loki shrink against his locker, rubbing his eyes of the cornsyrup taht burnt them so harshly. "Just leave me alone..." Loki said, grabbing his bag up off the ground as he went to walk to the bathroom, only to be yanked backwards as someone grabbed his shirt.

"Not so fast, Reindeer Games." Tony said as Rhodey pushed Loki against the locker, causing Loki to wince from the cold metal being crushed against his back. "Lunch money. Now." Tony said, holding his hand out expectantly. Hesitantly, Loki reached into his pocket, paused, and withdrew his empty hand, glaring daggers at Tony. "No." Loki said, however he immediatley regretted his descision when Tony smirked and drew his fist back.

"Pity." Tony said, punching Loki in the eye. "Come on, let's go. He's learned his lesson." Tony said, walking away. Rhodey smirked and slammed Loki into the locker, dropping him to the floor as he followed Tony. As Natasha walked past him, she gave Loki a hard kick in the stomach, her combat boots only making it hurt more for him.

Loki stayed there on the ground for a few minutes, clutching at his stomach in pain, before finally geting enough strength to get up and walk to the bathroom, looking behind to see a slight dent in the locker where Rhodey slammed him. New year, same assholes.

Your POV

Your boots stomping on the floor as you ran towards your science class, clutching your bag in your arms tightly as you pushed the door open. Sighing in relief as you realise the teacher wasn't here yet, you took your normal seat at the back of the room, dumping your bag on the ground as you sat down in your seat and caught your breath.

Looking around, you recognized some familar faces from your class last year. One face however caught your attention. Mainly because a large, purple bruise was forming around their eye. You didn't know him personally, but you did know his name. He sat up the back in the same row as you, but on the other side of the room, next to the window. Loki Laufeyson.

Son of one of the richest men in New York, Odin Borson, who was the owner of Borson Industries. Thor Odinson was Loki's older brother, however you never actually saw the two hanging out. At least not at school. In fact Loki didn't even resemble Thor in the slightest, and if someone hadn't told you, you probably wouldn't have even known that they knew each other.

Thor was one of the most popular guys in school, being a jock as well as Odin's son. He was pretty jacked, not to mention super hot. Well, according to most of the girls at your school. Sure, he was good looking, but you weren't really that attracted to him. He was actually kind of an asshole. Jane Foster even dumped him because of how he acted and barley acknowledged her. Besides, part of you secretly liked Loki, but you would never tell anyone that.

"Alright class. Attention up the front, eyes on me!" L/f/t said, causing you to internally groan. You had this teacher last year and the year before that, and needless to say they absolutly hated you. The feelings were mutual.

The class all fell silent, their attention now on L/f/t. "Good. Today, I am assigning you all your lab partners. When I call your name, come stand up." Corssing your fingers, you silently prayed you wouldn't get a shitty partner like last year. As the teacher called out people's names, eventually there were only six people left.

Looking at the remaining people, you saw that Loki was amoung the options. He must have felt you staring at him, because he looked away from the window and your eyes locked. He didn't smile or anything, his face remaining unamused. Raising an eyebrow at you, he looked done with this shit already. You felt your cheeks heat up, and had to look away, hoping he didn't notice.

"Steve Rogers and Amelia Saunders." The two students stood up and made their way towards a table. "Rory Smith and Bucky Barnes." Again, the two students stood up, making their way towards the second last table. You looked across at Loki, who didn't seem to notice everyone had their partners. "Y/n Stark and Loki Laufeyson." The teacher said, causing you to stand up, as did Loki, and the two of you made your way over towards the table at the very back of the room. "Hey." you said, greeting Loki cheerfully, expecting a reply, only to be met with silence. "You okay?" you asked, concern lacing your words.

This caught Loki's attention, as his eyes shot up at you in surprise, as if he didn't believe what you just said. "E-Excuse me?" Loki asked, his eyes wide. "I said are you okay?" you repeated yourself, confused at why he was so surprised. "Um, sure. I'm fine." Loki answered, looking at the board and writing down notes. Well, that was a depressing response. Needless to say, the two of you worked in silence after that. Most lessons would go by without the two of you saying a word to each other, only really speaking when making observations about the experiments and comparing notes.

One month later

You were relieved when the bell rang for the end of science class, the awkward silence between the two of you being shatterd by the obnoxious ringing of the bell. Sighing, you walked towards your bag and put your books away. To be honest, you didn't mind the silence really. It was actually quite nice. It meant less fuss and helped you concentrate much better. Grabbing your bag, you walked out of the classroom and made your way to the cafeteria.

Everything was going fine, until you remembered that you had left your phone in the science lab. "Shit..." you mumbled to yourself turning around and heading back to fetch your phone. All of a sudden you heard a loud bang come from around the corner of the hallway, so you peered around the corner to see what was going on. Tony, Natasha, and Rhodey were gathered around Loki, Rhodey holding him up against the locker by his shirt. Natasha had her phone out and was snapchating Tony beating Loki repeatedly, punching him in the gut and aiming a few hits on his face.

"Tony!" you yelled, running up towards the group. Tony's head whipped around towards you, a surprised expression on his face. "Y/n? What are you doing here?" Loki asked, Rhodey tightening his grip on Loki, pushing him further into the locker. "I came back to get my phone. I left it in the classroom..." you answered, watching as Loki's eyes widened and glanced at Tony. "Tony, what's going on?" you asked, walking closer towards him.

"You're sure you left it in the classroom and someone didn't steal it?" Tony asked, glaring at Loki, who gulped, obviously afraid. "I didn't steal it, I-" Loki started, only for Natasha to kick him in the stomach. "Shut up!" She yelled at him, putting her phone away. "Y/n, Loki had your phone. I caught him trying to unlock it and-" Tony said, holding out your hphone in his hand. "Tony, shut up. Leave Loki alone, and give me my phone." you said, snatching it out of Tony's hand.

Looking at Rhodey, you gave a warning glare, smirking as he let Loki down. "Y/n I-" Tony started, about to protest. "Shut up, Tony! Listen, I don't need you babying me anymore, okay? I can look after myself which means you can stop beating people up whenever you think they're fucking around wtih me, okay? Now just piss off, okay?" you snapped, watching as Tony scoffed and motioned for his group to leave.

Once you watched them leave and wwere positive they were out of sight, you tunrd back to Loki. "Loki, why did you have my phone?" you asked, helping him up. "You left it in the classroom and you left before I could give it to you, so I took it with me to go find you so I could return it..." Loki said, rubbing his stomach where Natasha kicked him. "Thanks, by the way." he said, guesturing towards where Tony and his gang had left. You nodded in understanding, smiling at Loki, and for once, he smiled back.

"Do you ant to have lunch with me?" you asked, looking at Loki hopefully. "Oh, I don't- I don't eat lunch at school..." Loki said, rubbing the back of his neck. Cocking your head to the side. "That's fine. We can go eat lunch where you normally eat it." you said, smiling at him. Grinning, Loki extended a hand towards you, which you graciously took, and lead you outside to the student carpark. He lead you over towards a dark green Lamborghini Huracan with gold lining, which you could only help but gape at.

"Who's car is this?" you asked, staring in awe at the car. "It's mine." Loki replied, then pointed towards a bright red Lamborghini Aventador that was in the parking space right next to his. "That one over there is Thor's." you nodded, still in awe at the expensive machines. Then again, you guess that was what happens when you have rich parents.

"Get in." Loki said, opening the driver side door and getting in. You opened the passenger side door and got in beside Loki, a wave of hot air hitting you in the face as you got in. "Sorry about that." Loki said, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking space as you put your belt on. "It's okay." you said, jumping slightly as your window went down, letting in the fresh air.

As soon as the two of you were out onto the highway, Loki slammed down on the gas, sending the car speeding down the highway at an insane speed. "Woah, careful Loki!" you said, having to yell over the wind. Grinning, Loki moved his hand down to the glove box and grabbed out a CD, handing it to you. "Put this in." he said, keeping his eyes on the road. Reading the cover, you saw it was an Album by Lana Del Rey titled 'Born to Die: The Paradise Edition'. Putting the CD in, you sighed, leaning back in your seat as Loki sped down the highway, dodging and narrowly missing cars. 'Born to Die' blasted from the speakers and you couldn't help but feel a hint of irony as it played.

The two of you went to McDonalds and got some burgers, and for the first time in the entire year, had an actual conversation. When the two of you got back to school, you felt a pang of guilt. "Hey, Loki?" you said, hand on the door handle. "Yeah?" Loki replied, getting out and walking around to your side, helping you out. "If Tony and his friends give you anymore trouble, tell me, okay?" you said, closing the door and walking with him into the school building. "Sure thing. Loki said, opening the door and letting you in, closing it behind him. Maybe being lab partners wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Authors Note

Okay! So that was my first imagine, so please keep that in mind before posting criticism. Speaking of which, please only constructive criticism. I am going to do a part two for this imagine, so if you enjoyed this one be on the lookout for part two. Remember I am taking requests and thanks for reading!


	3. Anywhere You Want

Summary: (Takes place after the events of the first Avengers movie) Loki gets imprisoned in the dungeons of Asgard for his war crimes and Y/n gets sent home, only to reunite with him after Thor notices he is losing his brother slowly, and believes that Y/n is the only one who can help Loki.

* * *

"Loki..." Frigga said as she watched her son walk up towards the throne that Odin sat upon. "Hello mother. Have I made you proud?" He responded, raising his eyebrows in sarcasm. Frigga looked at her son in sadness and pity, her hands cupped below her stomach. "Please," she pleaded. "don't make this any worse." Loki had no emotion in his eyes as he spoke. "Define worse."

You watched from beside Frigga, your eyes locking with Loki's as he moved his gaze from his adoptive mother to you. "Y/n." he greeted, a fake smile forming on his face. "Loki, why...?" you questioned, eyes accusing and sad as the young God smirked at you. "Always so serious, Y/n." Loki smiled sadly. "Enough!" Odin's voice boomed throughout the throne room, bouncing off the walls slightly. You jumped in surprise, everyone directing their attention towards the Allfather. "I will speak to the prisoner alone." Odin said, the pit in your stomach growing deeper. You obliged, following Frigga out of the throne room to await Loki's sentence.

* * *

It had been months since that day. You had to return to Midguard as you still had a life there. You were not from Asguard. Like Jane, you were from Earth. You met Loki by accident when he fled in order to hide from Thor and the rest of the Avengers after destroying New York. He ended up choosing your house as a suitable hiding place one night when you were at work, being discovered by you when you returned home around three in the morning, sitting on your couch watching TV eating a packet of chips.

He ended up moving in with you, despite you disagreeing with the ide at first, however he soon grew on you. One thing led to another, and the two of you became a thing. Now here you are, sitting alone at home, on the couch eating a bag of chips and watching TV. Life got boring after Loki was taken prisoner and transported back to Asguard. You hadn't seen him since, but Thor was still around.

He came around every so often whenever Earth seemed to be in danger and needed protecting, but Loki was never with him. You missed that raven haired man with his stupid magic tricks. You were deep into the program on TV, when a loud knock on your door brought you back to reality. "Who is it?" you yelled, not wanting to move from your current position on the couch.

"Thor. Open up." The booming voice was like a wave of relief coming over you as you shot up and rushed to open the front door, welcoming the God into your home. "What brings you here Thor?" You asked, watching as the large brute went straight for the kitchen pantry, pulling out a box of pop tarts. "I came to bring you back to Asguard. It was by Frigga's request that you should return. Also, pop tarts."

You giggled as he poured the pop tarts into his mouth, chucking the now empty box and packaging into the bin. Then what he said registered in your head. "Wait, Asguard? Will I get to see Loki again?" you questioned, walking up to the God as he wrapped an arm around your waist. "All will be explained when you get there. Now hang on." Thor said as a familiar cylinder surrounded the two of you and blasted you to Asguard.

* * *

As soon as you were inside the castle, Thor led you towards Queen Frigga's chambers. She sat at her desk in her large room, the curtains drawn, darkness enveloping the room. As soon as you entered, she stood up and walked over to you, embracing you in a hug. "Thank goodness you came. It's Loki, he won't eat or sleep, and he doesn't want to talk to anyone. I fear he has taken a turn for the worst, Y/n." Frigga had a pleading look on her face as she spoke, and you could only tear up at the news. "Take me to him." you said , tears running down your face as Frigga nodded to Thor, who gestured for you to follow him.

The walk to the dungeon where Loki was kept was uncomfortably awkward, until Thor decided to brake the silence. "We tried everything, Y/n. Nothing is working. It's like he isn't the same after you left for Midguard." His heavy footsteps against the marble tiling echoed off the halls, you attempting to stay close to the blonde. "So you think that by bringing me back here, he will go back to normal?" "Hopefully, yes. He may be adopted Y/n, but I still think of him as my brother. I love him nevertheless, despite all of the shitty things he has done to so many."

The two of you continued to walk in silence after that, finally reaching the dungeon. Thor led you inside, until he stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "Go ahead. He is the first cell on the left. You nodded, going ahead into the dungeon. It wasn't dark and dank like you had imagined, quite the opposite in fact. The walls were stone and the cells looked rather futuristic. They were light with white walls and flooring, but instead of having bars they had some sort of yellow force field.

You looked around and your eyes landed on a familiar raven-haired green-eyed man. He was sitting in a chair reading a book, his eyes glued intently on the white pages. "Loki...?" You whispered, barley audible. It must have been loud enough though as he whipped his head around and his green eyes met your e/c ones. His face was unchanging as he sauntered casually up to the yellow barrier, but you knew his appearance was no more than a mask. After all, this was Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies. "Hello there, Y/n." he said, placing his hands behind his back and leaning back on his heels.

"Drop the illusion, Loki. I want to talk to the real you." you softly said. The illusion disintegrated, and was replaced by a scene in which horrified you. Before you was a broken man, sitting against the white wall of his cell. His raven hair was no longer in its original glory, now just an unkempt, curly mess. His green and gold plated armor was replaced with what looked to be a sweat shirt and trackies. He had lost most of the colour in his already pale face and his once green eyes now turned pale had dark bags underneath them.

His furniture was upturned and the white wall had what looked to be black stains on it, almost as if an explosion had gone off in the room. He was an utter mess. "Loki what happened to you?" you asked, worry filling your voice. The God just looked at you and gave a sad smile. "You did this to me, Y/n. You put me into this state." Guilt overwhelmed you, before you took a step closer to his cell.

"Loki, what are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Y/n." Loki replied, rolling his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. "No, I really don't. You did this to yourself Loki. You put yourself in here." Loki stood up now, rage filling his pale eyes as they became a rich shade of green. He marched angrily over towards you, until he was inches away from the force field, his hands pressed against it. "When you left me here to rot, Y/n! You put me into this state when you walked away from me, when you gave up on me just like everybody else had!"

Tears brimmed in his green eyes, one silently rolling down his cheek. You took a step back, realizing he was right. But you had never intended it to seem that way. You had never given up on him. Had he forgotten you had a life as well? "Loki, I never gave up on you. I missed you like crazy but I couldn't return to you. If I had known that you were in this state, I would have gone to the Avengers tower and demanded that Thor take me to you." You looked into his rich green eyes and searched for any sign of the man you once knew.

"Prove it, then. Get me out of here Y/n, and I'll believe you." Loki had folded his arms, gazing right back into your eyes. "Alright then. I'll do it." you said as you marched up the staircase, confronting Thor at the very top. "Thor, I need to get him out. Please I know you don't want to but-" "No Y/n. It's too dangerous. He stays in there. I love him, but I can't put all of Asguard and Midguard in danger just because you miss him." Thor refused, placing his hands on your shoulders.

You pushed him off of you, rage building up inside of you. It was all lies. "You never loved him, Thor. No matter how much he wanted to be noticed, to be accepted, no matter how much of a brute towards him you were... He still looked up to you." You stormed off to find Frigga, only for a loud bang to sound from the dungeons. You turned your head around, only to look on in horror as beasts of all sorts stormed towards you.

You began to run, however you were too slow and soon enough the monsters caught up to you. It was a stampede of beasts, and you were in the middle of it. In an attempt to escape, you tried to run faster, but just as you were about to be crushed, you were teleported into Loki's old chambers.

You felt a pair of strong arms around you, and cool breath on your neck. You didn't need to turn around to know who's arms you were. "Loki Odinson, you had better start explaining yourself right now." Loki chuckled, spinning you around and kissing the top of your head. "Missed you too, love." You only growled in response, and Loki immediately began explaining.

"Well I could go into detail about my grand escape but I'll spare you the details. Long story short there was a security breach and all the prisoners escaped. I teleported you here before you became a squashed pancake and now here we are." You smiled, looking into his eyes and hugging him tightly. "I forgive you, reindeer games. So, where to first?" Loki chuckled once more as his lips met yours, braking the kiss only for air.

"Anywhere you want, darling. Just say the word."

* * *

Authors Note: Okay so yes the ending was pretty rushed but I might come back and edit the ending. Thanks for reading!


	4. Nightmares

Summary: Y/n has a disturbing dream and Loki comforts her

* * *

"My love, are you alright?" Loki's velvety voice pierced the silence surrounding you as you sat up, sweat beading across your forehead as a puddle of it lay where you were moments earlier. You shivered, cuddling up next to your husband as small tears rolled down your cheeks. "Just a bad dream." You said, your mind racing as the disturbing images from your dream ran through your head.

Loki sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and concentrated, his expression morphing into a grimace as he read your thoughts. "Y/n, it was just a dream. Disturbing, yes. But still a dream." You nodded as you lay back down, letting Loki wrap his arms around your body as he pressed his chest against your back. His warmth radiated around you, comforting you as you drifted back to sleep.

Loki's POV:

I sighed, breathing in Y/n's scent as she lay there, sleeping peacefully at last for probably the first time in months. I skimmed through her current thoughts, viewing her dream, only to see to my surprise she wasn't dreaming. At least for once something wouldn't scare her awake. The awful imagery of her previous dream ran through my head, and I shuddered as I remembered the bloody and disturbing imagery.

Severed body parts hanging from the ceilings on chains - arms, legs, heads, etc - blood coating the ground, people screaming and crying. And at the centre of it all, a throne made of bones, bits of flesh dangling off of it here and there at random. Y/n sat atop the throne, a large, long silver sword at her side, mere inches away, the blade concealed in blood. An evil smirk played at her lips, her e/c eyes dancing in delight almost as if she was proud of what she had done.

I shuddered, beginning to feel sick the more I thought about it. This was by far one of the worst dreams she's had yet. Nuzzling my face into her neck, I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. Right now, after everything that's happened, that would probably be the best thing to do.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay so yes this one was a bit short but I'm going to come back later and add onto it. Right now I'm just focusing on getting these chapters ready to be published.


	5. Here to Stay

Summary: Y/n was trapped in a different dimension and is reunited with Loki.

* * *

The way his eyes shone in the darkness, illuminated like fiery green stars, mesmerised her. She didn't know how long they had been standing there, cloaked in the shadows of the night, and she didn't care. She had fought for so long to return to Asgard, to return to him, sacrificed almost everything, and at last she was here. "H-how?" Loki asked, his voice quiet. His hands cupped her face, his eyes scanning her every feature as he tried to comprehend the situation.

The woman only smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she explained everything to him, and by the end of her explanation her face was soaked in her tears. "Hush now, darling. Everything will be alright. I promise..." Loki said, slowly sinking to the ground as he held her, caressing her aching body as she sobbed into his chest. The couple stayed there for countless hours, content with the others company. As time passed by, eventually the golden rays of the morning sun crept into the room, illuminating the once dark surroundings and ridding of the comforting shadows.

Slowly but surely, the palace began to wake up, the soft and hurried footsteps of servants, maids and guards echoing throughout the hallways. "We should get you cleaned up, Y/n. Asgard can't see it's princess like this." Loki said, running his fingers through the woman's h/c locks of hair, knots and tangles catching his fingers every so often.

Y/n nodded in response, and as the prince helped her up, a loud knocking on Loki's door accompanied by a booming voice alerted the two. "Brother, are you awake? There are urgent matters to discuss!" Thor boomed, Loki widening his eyes in surprise, not knowing what to do. "Loki, it's fine. I'm here now." Y/n said, entwining Loki's fingers with her own as she gave him a reassuring look. No matter what, she was here to stay.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay so yes this one was a bit short but I'm going to come back later and add onto it. Right now I'm just focusing on getting these chapters ready to be published.


	6. Magic Flow

Summary: Y/n goes to The Northern Fields to practice her magic, and Loki follows to help her practice.

* * *

As you rode Fenrir across the rainbow bridge, you were confronted by Heimdal. "The Northern Fields?" He asked, to which you responded to with a brisk nod. The Bifrost opened, you stepped in, and within seconds you were sitting atop Fenrir, the lush green grass of the Northern Fields surrounding the two of you. You stroked his crystal white mane, before kicking his side with your leg, causing him to brake into a gallop. His raven coloured coat shone in the afternoon sun, his mane and tail blowing behind him in the summer breeze.

You travelled across the plain of eternal grass until you came to the edge of the forest. "It's okay boy, nothing is in there." You said as you clicked your tounge, causing Fenrir to move forwards. You didn't stop until you came to a clearing in the middle of the woods. There, you got off of your horse and walked towards the small pond that lay in the middle of the clearing, it's water glistening like a pool of sapphires. You sat down at the edge of the pool, took off your gloves, and began practicing your magic.

You never could do magic all that well. Despite it literally being in your veins, you couldn't muster up enough spiritual energy to make anything happen. The most you could do, was create a small purple ball of light that acted as a small candle, lighting up dark places with its illuminating purple glow. Even then, the sphere of light was no bigger than your iris. You were sitting there for a while, so engulfed in struggling to do more than a purple ball of light that you didn't notice anyone approaching from behind you.

A soft, silky voice rung out throughout the clearing, jolting you straight out of your concentrated state. "You need to relax a little. You're blocking the energy flow." You spun around, the orb vanishing, along with it the purple hue. At the edge of the clearing, leaning calmly against a tree, was Loki. His raven locks were not how they usually looked. For once, he had his hair how it naturally was. Loose and silky, with a very few small curls being visible in the dark mess here and there. "Don't do that, Loki! You gave me a heart attack!" You breathed, watching as Loki gave off a signature smirk. "I'll try harder next time." He said, walking towards you and sitting down.

You shook your head, grinning at his playfulness. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be getting your outfits sized?" You asked. Loki scoffed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "Do I look like I have time for that nonsense? I have clones for a reason, you know." Rolling your eyes, you sighed. "At least you can actually do something with your magic." "Well if you didn't try so hard and paid attention to what I'm telling you, maybe you would get somewhere." He wasn't wrong. But it wasn't that you weren't paying attention, you just couldn't wrap your head around how to do the things he was showing you.

"Loki, I do pay attention. It's just that I can't understand how you do it!" The raven haired prince sighed, before grasping your hand and positioning it so that you were holding it out across the pond. "Let's try something different." He said, before moving so he was sitting behind you, his chest pressing against your back. "Close your eyes, and concentrate on the energy. Feel it pulsing through your veins, and will it to go beyond you." You did as he said, shutting out everything except Loki's voice.

"Now I want you to push the energy up through your body and out of your palms." Carefully, you did as he said, and before long you could feel the familiar burn of the magic as it ran through your body. "Good, very good." You heard Loki say, before you felt his cold hands grasp your wrists, slowly trailing up and resting in your palms. "What are you doing?" You asked, before a tingly feeling erupted throughout your body. "Strengthening your energy flow." The prince replied. The feeling was getting stronger now, and any second now you were sure it might overpower you. "Loki, what's-" you didn't get to finish your sentence, because all of a sudden a burst of energy erupted from your outstretched hand, flinging both you and Loki backwards.

You opened your eyes, groaning in pain. Your ears were ringing, your back was sore, and you had a major headache as well. You had landed against a large oak tree, however you couldn't see Loki anywhere. Then you felt a pair of arms slide underneath your body, lifting you up off the ground gently, carrying you somewhere. You were too tired and in too much pain to process much more, so you gave in to the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Waking up, you slowly looked around. You seemed to be in your chambers, laying on your bed. As you went to sit up, however, a sudden force pushed you back down. "Stay." The voice was firm and demanding, but a familiar silkiness to it. You did as you were told, but tilted your head to see who it was. Loki sat on the edge of your bed, arm outstretched, a golden glow surrounding it. He seemed to be healing you, the way he never once moved his eyes away from the spots on your body that hurt.

The feeling of your body being healed was rather funny. It felt warm, but at the same time it tickled. "You should be fine by tomorrow morning." He said, standing up as he finished healing you. For a split second your eyes met, and you could have sworn you saw something other than his usual cold glare he had. Relief? You shook it off, happy to be home. "Does Frigga know I won't be at dinner?" You asked as Loki grasped the doorknob. "Dinner was five hours ago. See you in the morning." And with that, Loki shut the door behind him, leaving you alone in the darkness.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay so for anyone who is confused about the context, this is an extract from one of my stories on Wattpad that I decided against publishing because I ended up re-writing the entire story, and the new one is currently in-progress. When Y/n says "Aren't you supposed to be getting your outfits sized?", it is a reference to the outfits that Loki would need to wear when a ball is held. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	7. Just One More Kiss?

Prompt: Just one more kiss

Summary: Loki and Y/n spend a few fluffy moments together in bed before getting up for work

* * *

The fresh morning breeze blew in through the window that sat above your bed, the view looking over New York City as the sunrise peeked over the large buildings, slowly creepy higher and higher with each passing minute. Slowly, you were pulled out of your dream and into consciousness, and you quickly became aware of the sudden chill that surrounded your half-naked body, despite being underneath six layers of blankets.

You shifted in the bed, moving closer towards the body heat coming from beside you. Pressing yourself against their chest, you smiled in content as their warmth washed over you like a wave. "Morning love." Loki whispered into your ear, his voice slow and tired. "Morning." you replied, cuddling closer against his chest as he wrapped an arm over your body, pulling you closer.

"Sleep well?" Loki asked, tucking your head underneath his chin, running his fingers through your h/c locks of hair. You nodded, snuggling your face against his chest, the familiar scent of his cologne still lingering from the night before, a thought that made you grin as the memories came rushing back to you. "That's good..." Loki murmured, pressing a kiss against your forehead.

"Baby?" you asked, pushing yourself away from Loki slightly so you could look at him. "Hmm?" he replied, pursing his lips together tightly. "Can we just miss work today? Please?" you asked, giving him your best puppy eyes. Loki could only help but chuckle at your attempt, kissing you on the lips once more. "Sorry love, but we can't miss work like that." Loki said, causing you to pout your lips and roll on top of him.

"You sure about that?" you said, smirking as you lay down on top of his chest. "Are you attempting to bribe me, Y/n?" Loki asked, a sly grin forming across his lips. "Perhaps." you answered, placing a kiss against his lips. They were soft, yet cold as ice. It was quite refreshing. As the two of you lay there in the bed, the sunrays slowly creeping across the room, everything was quiet. Peaceful. Perfect. Until of course the alarm clock shot off, blaring loudly at you to get up.

You huffed in frustration as Loki pulled away, shooting an arm out for the clock. As soon as his hand clasped around the screaming object, he threw it across the other side of the room, causing it to smash into millions of pieces as it hit the wall. "Too early for such noises." Loki said, rubbing his temples as he returned his attention to you. "You weren't complaining last night." you smirked, causing him to blush fifty shades of red.

"Relax." You giggled, kissing Loki on the lips once more, which he returned, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you closer against his body. You stayed like this for a couple more minutes, disappointment filling you when Loki pulled away. "Come on, time to get up." Loki murmured in your ear as he got out of bed, walking casually over towards the walk-in wardrobe. "Get back here!" you called, rolling over onto the warm patch that Loki left behind.

He chuckled at you, walking over once he had pulled his black skinny jeans on, fixing his belt as he leaned down over you and planting a kiss upon your lips. You couldn't help but smile into the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck as he pulled away once more. "We'll continue this when we get home." You whispered into his ear, letting go as he smirked and pecked you on the cheek in response.

You worked at the local library, so you got home earlier than Loki did, who worked as a psychologist. His ability to manipulate how people felt and acted, coupled with his silver tongue, allowed him to excel in his job, plenty of his co-workers becoming jealous of him within weeks of him getting the job. That's why he always got home so late. Why you always had unfinished business with him. Why you loved mornings so much. It meant you had him all to yourself until the alarm clock would go off.

"I'll try to be back home early today." Loki said, pulling his black suit jacket over him. His long raven hair had been slicked back using excessive amounts of hair gel, causing the ends of his hair to come down into spikes just below his neck. Gods he looked good in that suit. "You should wear that more often." You said, running your thumb across your bottom lip. Loki turned to you, smirking devilishly. "Really now? Well then, I guess I'll have to." Loki replied, grabbing his phone and car keys, heading for the door.

"Wait, Loki?" You called as his hand twisted the doorknob. He looked towards you, cocking his head expectantly. "Just one more kiss?" you asked innocently, watching as he sighed and set his briefcase down beside the door, making his way towards you. Smiling as he leaned down and your lips met, the familiar taste of peppermint flooded your mouth. You wrapped you arms around his neck as Loki supported himself by leaning his hands against the bed, the kiss deepening with every passing second.

You were upset when he pulled away, but that signature smirk plastered across his lips made it almost impossible to be annoyed with him. "See you when I get home." Loki said, walking over and picking up his briefcase, opening the door. "Fine." You sighed, watching as he closed the door behind him, leaving you to get ready for work.


	8. New Girl

Walking out of the building, you looked around nervously. For your first day, it was pretty nerve racking. Especially since you had just moved across the other side of the world the moment your father got the news that his job would be taking him overseas.

You didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to you friends; that was how soon you'd packed and left. You sighed, knowing there was nothing you could do about it now other than try to go with it.

With your f/c bag slung over you shoulder, you made your way down the concrete stairway and stood at the bottom of it, scoping out a place where you'd be able to sit and have lunch. Your eyes skimmed over most of the groups, such as the jocks, gamers, theater kids etc.

A group of emos sat underneath a large oak tree, huddled in a circle as they talked. Further to the right of them, at a nearby picnic table sat a group of what looked to be kids playing Dungeons and Dragons, and standing in a group further behind them was a group of guys.

Deciding to test your luck, you gathered all your courage and walked over towards this group. At your old school, your friend group was composed mostly of guys and a couple of girls. All of you were very close, being best friends for many years as most of you grew up together.

But you weren't back home now, you were starting a new life which meant new friends as well. As you got closer to the group of guys you saw a couple of girls in it as well. One of the girls had strawberry blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail, the arm of who you assumed to be her boyfriend wrapped around her waist as he held her tightly to his side.

The other girl had orange locks of hair that waved gently, ending at her shoulders. She seemed to be in a deep conversation with another guy in the group, his spikey brown hair jutting outwards in all directions.

There were a couple other guys in the group, but one of them caught your eye. He had long, raven locks of hair that seemed to gently curl, and his eyes were... well, you couldn't ttell from here, but you would be sure to get a closer look soon. He wore a dark navy blue hoodie with black skinny jeans, black converse completing his look.

The guy standing beside him glanced in your direction, your eyes locking as a wide grin crept across his lips. He had long blonde hair and wore a grey hoodie. He nudged the guy you had been checking out, motioning over towards you once he had his attention.

The raven haired boy raised a brow, a sly smirk appearing on his face as he seemingly checked you out. By now you were mere meters from them, and you blushed from embarrasment when the blonde spoke up. "Why hello there, Milady! Are you new here?" he asked, an attractive smile with twinkling blue eyes to match.

"Y-yes. My name is y/n!" you said, smiling widley. "The name's Thor. This is my brother Loki." the blonde said, extending a hand that you nervously took. His grip was firm, at that moment realising he must've been a jock or something. At the very least, you could tell he worked out. "Nice to meet you." you smiled, turning to Loki. "Hello, lovley." Loki said, reaching for your hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

You blushed profusley, realising the rest of the group had now turned their attention to you. "Who's this?" one of the guys asked. He wore tinted black sunglasses, his arm wrapped firmly around the waist of the pretty ginger by his side.

"That's Tony Stark." Loki leaned in, whispering into your ear. His cool breath against you neck sent shivers up your spine, the hairs on the back of your neck raising. "M-my name's Y/n." you said, your eyes widening as you realised that you were speaking to the son of the man who was the reason you moved here in the first place. "Y/n l/n?" Tony asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Yeah, that's me." you said, chuckling nervously. "Oh, don't worry, I hear about everything that happens in the company, since I'll be inheriting it in a few years. I heard about your father getting the promotion, that's how I knew you name." you nodded, looking towards everyone in the group.

One by one, they introduced themselves. For the rest of lunch you sat with the group, comparing your schedule with them to see who you had classes with. Surprisingly, Loki and you had an almost identical schedule, aside from one or two classes.

You had history next with Loki, and as you would soon discover lessons with Loki would be rather eventuful at times, as even though he was certainly one of the more quiet kids, at times he would dawn the mask of the class clown, having a supposed book of trickery up his sleeve.

Over the next couple of months you would get to know Loki and his group of friends. There was Tony, the rich playboy, Thor, the friendly jock (who was really more of a cuddly teddy bear despite his jacked appearance), Natasha, the tomboy of the group, Bruce, the nerd, Clint, the class clown, Pepper, the voice of reason, Steve, the school captian, Bucky, the bad boy and potential drop-out, and finally Loki, the quiet but mischevious trouble maker; the one you'd caught feelings for.

One day you were sitting in maths, doodling across your page as your mind wandered. You hadn't realised that the teacher was behind you until you felt a sharp tap on your shoulder. "Miss l/n, I take it you've finished your work?" l/f/t said from behind you, jolting you out off you thoughts. "Uh, yeah?" you said rather unconvincingly, earning a few snickers from your class mates. "May I see it?" they asked, tapping their foot impatiently.

"Uh... yeah?" you said, passing your book to your teacher and ultimatley sealing your fate. "Detention with me at lunch. Save the doodling for art class." Your teacher said, passing the paper back to you and making their way over towards their desk. You groaned, leaning back in your chair and looking across at Loki with pleading eyes. He smirked, holding back a laugh as you glared at him.

"Alright class, I've finished grading your test papers. When I call your name come out and collect you paper." l/f/t said, begining to read names off. When it came your turn you got up and grabbed your paper, refusing to look the teacher in the eye. You slunk back to your desk, brushing shoulders with Loki as he strode up to get his paper. As you were sitting down, a loud "Oh HELL naw!" came from up front, your eyes looking up to meet Loki's mishevious gaze.

"Detention, Mr Laufeyson!" the teacher said, an angry glare cast at the raven haired teen. As soon as the words left l/f/t mouth, Loki gave you a mischevious smirk, and you sighed in relief as you realised what he was doing. "At lunch, I presume?" he asked, leaning back on his heels then standing upright once more. "Yes, at lunch. Wait back at the end of class." The teacher looked over to you. "That goes for you as well, l/n!"

When the bell finally went, everyone in the room got up to leave except for you and Loki. Once the final student had left the room, l/f/t got up and began writing on the board. "You will copy out this line thirty times, then once that is done you will remove the gum that your fellow students insist on leaving underneath their desks instead of in the bin!" L/f/t said, stepping away from the board once they had finished and looking at the two of you one final time.

"If the job isn't done properly, if at all, you will come back at the end of the day and stay here until it is! Am I clear?" you nodded, Loki only rolling his eyes as he reached for his pen to begin writing down the words on the board. With a brisk nod of satisfaction, l/f/t left the room and shut the door behind them. As soon as they were out of earshot, Loki stood up and shouted after them; "Fuck you too!" your eyes widened, looking at Loki in disbelief.

"Are you insane? What if they hear you?!" you growled at him, looking at the board to read what it said._I __**will not disrespect my teacher during lessons and finish my work on time**_**.** "Loosen up, would you? L/f/t has terrible hearing, everyone knows that!" Loki said, sitting back down in his seat. "Let's just finish this so we can get to lunch." you said, jotting down the words on the board.

You sighed in relief as you managed to pick the last piece of gum off, setting the tool you used aside and laying down on the floor. Loki collapsed dramatically beside you, earning a chuckle from you. "It wasn't that bad, Loki!" you said, rolling your eyes. "Yeah, I guess you being here made it a bit better." Loki said.

At that your heart fluttered, a light blush creeping onto your cheeks. "After all watching you struggle in frustration was quite entertaining." he said, sitting up and smirking at you. Your jaw dropped slightly, hitting Loki across the back of the head and turning away from him. "Me struggling is not funny!" you said, crossing your arms out of annoyance.

"I never said it was funny, I said it was entertaining." Loki said, rubbing his head where you hit him. "It's the same thing." you shot back, getting up and dusting yourself off, before reaching a hand down to help him up. He took your hand, only to pull you back down ontop of him. "No, it's really not." he growled into your ear, his voice low and husky. His cool breath against your neck gave you goosebumps, the blush on your cheeks growing stronger.

"L-Loki, wha-" you started, only to be cut off by his lips against yours. At first you were shocked, afraid even. But you slowly melted into the kiss. His lips were cold, but surprisingly soft. You felt as though everything about him was cold, like a frosty wall he puts up if someone gets too close for comfort. Not for you though.

The kiss deepened, his tounge brushing against your teeth gingerly, requesting entry which you quickly gave. He wrapped his arms around your waist while you straddled him, cupping his face gently. You two were so lost in each other's presence, that you almost forgot you were in the middle of a classroom. So when Loki broke the kiss, you were less than pleased.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more... private?" Loki said, watching as you stood up. He did the same before taking your hand and leading you towards the guys toilets. It was lunch, so people would still come in, but it was out of sight from the teachers and no one came up towards the back of the toilets, which was where Loki was leading you.

Once there, he quickly shoved you against the wall, placing ginger kisses upon your neck. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to tell you...?" Loki asked between kisses, looking you in the eyes. You could so easily drown in his deep blue eyes, the perfect mix between blue and green creating a sort of torquoise colour.

"N-no. Tell me..." you replied, your breathing becoming heavy. "Too long. Every day that went by without me telling you was pure agony, almost hell itself." Loki responded, his lips returning to yours. "Tell me, do you feel the same way, my love?" he asked, his mouth hungrily kissing your own, small hickeys having been left along your collarbone from his previous kisses.

"Yes, Loki. I do." you said, moving down and kissing along his neck, trailing up and leaving hickeys along his jawline as you marked him as your on, as he had done to you. "Good." Loki replied, a sly smirk creeping upon his lips. "Then you won't mind what we're about to do."


End file.
